Who Ever Said There is Only One Alice?
by The Inventor-BTAS
Summary: Is there really no saving Jervis Tetch to reform and start anew? Anna Wilson doesn't believe that's true and thanks to the helpful suggestion of Dr. Hugo Strange, she is going to try to show him that his life doesn't have to revolve around a children's book. The real question is, will she end up sucked into the story instead of saving him from himself...


"Are you sure Ms. Wilson? This isn't just anyone who is going to be working with you."

"Positive. Just because he has lost a few marbles, doesn't mean he is not capable of changing...Besides, I'm not someone who is easy to push around. I think I am more than capable to handle a former madman."

The blonde scowls at the row of doctors, placing her hands onto her hips as she stands her ground, stubborn determination glimmering in her dark blue eyes. Anna Wilson is not letting the group of doctors rattle her nerves with their displeasure at the idea of her helping Dr. Strange in his proposed rehabilitation program. From what he had explained, this is merely to allow the inmate to get their foot back into the door and begin working like they had before becoming insane. Does she know this is risky? Of course but sometimes it takes a leap of faith to make some things happen.

Dr. Strange had approached her a few months ago with the proposition of having one of the Asylum inmates come work under her supervision as a form of rehabilitation. Evidently, they were not keen on the idea for many reasons, one of which seemed to be because she is the owner of a small Robotics Engineering company. This she has to make them see is not going to be a problem.

She glances at Dr. Arkham to give him her best attempt at an encouraging smile. He doesn't return her smile at all. No, he instead frowns a little more. He is concerned about the potential for disaster and it shows in his eyes. Anna's eyes quickly scan the faces of the other doctors, her heart sinking a little as she sees they all share similar expressions. Her smile slowly begins to dissipate as she sees that things are not going as well as she had hoped. Her attention returns to Dr. Arkham when he clears his throat.

"Ms. Wilson, I know that you mean well but this is a lot more dangerous than you think. Mr. Tetch is not someone to under estimate. I'm worried you might be over your head."

Sighing, her frustration becomes rather clear as she pinches the bridge of her nose. Anna looks at Mr. Wayne, frowning at him. She knows of the Mad Hatter's reputation, who hasn't, but that is no reason for her to be afraid. Anna is strong woman, she is not about to let someone's past mistakes stop her from giving them a chance.

"You might be right but there is only one way to find out. Please, all of you, just listen to me...just for a few moments of your time. I know I am still fairly new to Gotham and you are all hesitant to let me oversee his rehabilitation but I assure you I am a competent person. Jervis Tetch was once showing great promise in his field and from what I have see of his files, he still has an interest in returning to his work."

Anna looks away from Mr. Wayne to look back at the doctors judging her every movement, every word that leaves her mouth. She swallows the lump in her throat as she tries to figure out how to make them see how this might work to their advantage. After a moment of thought, a more determined look appears on her face.

"I am not asking you to just give me a chance, but I am asking you to give **him** one as well. Yes, he has done many things in the past to show that makes it questionable that he even is able to reform. But if he is willing to try, knowing that he is going to be heavily monitored, then he deserves to get that chance. Just like everyone else, Jervis Tetch must dream of a happier place and a brighter future. Why not let him have it?"

Her words are greeted with silence, the doctors simply looking at her for several painfully long moments before Dr. Arkham speaks up again.

"Ms. Wilson, we will need you to step into the hall for just a moment. We will discuss what you have brought up and you will be called back in once we have made our decision."

"I understand."

Anna slowly nods, biting her tongue to stop herself from saying anything that might make her look bad. Now, all she can do is just cross her fingers and hope that she has made a decent impression on them. Without saying another word, she slips into the hallway and makes her way to a wooden bench just outside the door. Sinking down onto it, she rests her elbows onto her knees so that she can prop her chin onto the heels of her hands. Did it work? Will she be able to try to make a difference in someone's life?

After several painfully long moments, the doors open and a guard beckons her back in. Taking a deep breath, she gets back to her feet and follows him inside of the room. Standing in front of the doctors once more, Anna feels as though she is standing on trial and the solemn faces that greet her are not making her feel any less worried. Dr. Arkham watches her for a moment, letting her shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other, before he finally speaks.

"Ms. Wilson, we have decided to allow you to participate in this rehabilitation program that Dr. Strange has proposed. However, we will require weekly status updates on Mr. Tetch's progress and that he comes back once a month to show the progress that he has made."

Anna's eyes widen at his words, a smile slowly starting to form on her face. Before her emotions can get the better of her, she composes herself and restricts herself to just giving him a bright smile.

"Thank you Dr. Arkham, I make sure that we do just that!"

The rest of her visit to the asylum goes by in a blur as she fills out more paperwork than she thinks is needed for this sort of thing. Then it's over, and she finds herself standing in front of the ancient building with an overwhelmingly numb feeling. Looking back at the door, she smiles once more. This is it, she's going to be able to do **something** and who knows, maybe she will be able to befriend the mad man in the hat. It shouldn't be too hard to turn things around for him, right? Shaking her head, Anna quietly makes her way over to her car and pulls her keys out of her pocket. No, it shouldn't be and she is going to be the one to help the Mad Hatter reform, that she is sure of.


End file.
